Minecraft: home, sweet home
by Konan720
Summary: A girl teleported to her minecraft solo server, and has no idea how she got there. Join her on an adventure to see if she can get back home, and discover many secrets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: new world

..._where am I?_... _it's so dark_, _I can't see a thing_... _the last thing I remember_... _was being home... With my brother and father_. _I was playing on my computer then... I suddenly... Forgot..._

I woke in a forest, green as far as the eye can see. where was here? every thing looked blocky, but then again, normal. Was I dreaming?  
I walked till I came to a sandy beach, wide ocean across the horizon. Then suddenly I remembered... I'm in minecraft.  
Why was I here though? I could not really understand that. Was I able to get back home, or am I forever stuck in this new world?

It getting dark. That's not a good sign. Must make a house, or I will die. I'll make my house on the beach, for I know it will be handy for catching fish. I ran to the woods to brake some trees, being carful not to alert anything... Yeah that's not going to work. I punched the bottom of the tree and it all fell over. Don't remember that happening.. I collected my goods and continued to do what I was doing; punching more trees. How this is not braking my hand I'll never know.

I managed to craft a work bench, and run back to the opening on the beach. I placed it down so it can be one with the wooden wall, placed the other planks so I have a fairly large room. Its at least a sixteen by eight house, and the door placed perfectly in the middle of the four hight wall. All I have to do is add the roof and I'm done.

"There, I'm all done.." I said as I walked in to the house.

I noticed that was the first time I talk in minecraft. Not a bad starting sentence, I don't even want to think what my last would be though. With the left overs of wood I haves, I decided to make a sign, one that will make me feel at home. I carved 'home, sweet home' on it.

"I'll put that on the house tomorrow." I whispered.

Now, I just wait.. Wait for the sun. It's dark, and all I have from keeping the mobs out and letting the moon shine in is a couple of wooden slabs.

'Maybe I'll add a little room on top of my house that leads to a balcony... Yeah that room will be where my bed shall be...' I thought as I slipped into a deep sleep. This is going to hurt my neck when I wake up...

(anonymous spawn p.o.v)

A new player? I thought I was the only one... Well besides HIM. Never would I have guessed it would be a girl. I wish I could talk, then we could work together, but... Maybe I should not approach her now. I might attract the wrong attention. HE might be watching, though I think HE may know already.

'I wish you luck, new player...' I thought as I walked away.

(Player p.o.v)  
[next morning]

Oh, god. My head hurts... Is it morning? Yup, time to get to work. I won't head down to the mines yet, but I can't get strong if I don't fight! The creepers are scary, skeletons are annoying, zombies are just... Well zombies.

Don't get me started on the endermens, I like them. A lot. But... I don't know it's hard to explain... Besides I'm a farmer not a miner, or a fighter... Ok maybe I am, but that's a hold nother story. My friends have always been there for me... Ever since the old OBS server went down, every thing just got boring. The new server... Well I can't even walk two blocks with out it lagging... Wait did I say two blocks? I mean two steps... Minecraft is getting to me. Maybe I should go by my online name, konan720... Ok maybe just konan. Yeah, that'll work.

I've started walking around not far from home, braking trees down and getting food. So far I've killed pig, cows, I refuse to kill a chicken, because I had a chicken living with me when I made my first minecraft game. So I've never killed a chicken ever since then. I named my chicken Mr. Cluckle, But alas, he does not exist here. Maybe I'll get a cat? I can't remember if I said that already... Fuck that! I'm Going crazy...

"Damn, did I accidentally make a third chest? I did..." I said to my self. "Well let this not go to waste."

I placed the chest right next to my door, got the second sign and carved 'mail box'. It's a thing my and my friends used to do. It was fun, and only me and them would be able to use it. Keep others out. I'm going to miss the old days. It sucks, my life became a game now... I wonder what happens if I die? Will I respawn? Or will I stay dead? I guess only time will tell.  
I made some ladders and placed them on the inside of my home, next to the door, and also placed a trap door, so I can open and close just incase mods get through my main door. Once I find a lot of iron though, I'll make a iron door, that will hold the zombies at bay. Just then I heard knocking.

'Who, could that be?' I thought as I climbed down the later.

As I opened the door, I looked around. Nothing. No one in sight. But... Someone just used my mail box... Um.. Wow. Twenty four pieces of cobble stone. Who would have done this, wasn't I the only one in a server? This is actually creepy. I hope whatever is waiting for me, won't be evil...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the Enderman

(Konan's p.o.v)  
[two days later]

"My hearts a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note,  
Oh, oh" I sang to a song that I could barley remember.

it's been two days since my arrival, and I started to make a mine shaft near my house so that way I won't get lost and I can easily get out. It was early morning when I finally got the courage to do so, and ever since I got that cobble stone from a mysterious source, I've been able to make stone pickaxes. I wonder if I'll meet that person one day.

"Make me a radio,  
Turn me up,  
when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
So sing along to my stereo." I continued to sing because I know no one can hear me.

I've never been the one to sing while people where around. To many people Judge. Most people see me as a quiet type, but thanks to my split personality, when I get close to my friends, I get hyper and happy, Loud and excited. Cause when me and my friends do stuff, it's always funny. And what more funnier then hyper kids doing stupid stuff? I don't know.

"Hey... Is that iron? Yes it is!" I dove right at it and started to hit with all my strength.

This is going to hurt tomorrow, I can tell. But making a strip mine is the best way to get stuff.

(Anonymous player)

Her voice, she can talk, and sing... More important she can talk. That's good. I don't want to have to try and talk to a mute like my self. I probably would have been able to talk if it wasn't for HIM punching me in the throat. It wasn't enough to kill me, but it made me go mute. Every time I try to talk, I get a vary disturbing noise from it.

Seems like she is using my present, for good things... But what's this? She opened up a hollow?

"Oh crap, it's a riven" she said

A riven? I hope she does not fall. I cannot stay, I must get home before the sun falls.

'Farewell new player' I made my way back home.

(Konan p.o.v)

Look at that. whats a riven doing this close to my house? Something tells me to go but, then again, there's lava. My life got a hole lot complicated.

"Tsssss..." I turned around, wondering where that sound came from.

"Wha- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" I stepped back, forgetting there was a riven behind me, as a creeper was about to light. I took out my sword, threw it like a throwing knife, that made it's mark. Sadly though, I'm falling probably 30 blocks down...

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled, waiting for my impending doom, but luckily I landed in the only pool of water... What where the damn odds?

"... WHY DID I THROW MY SWORD AWAY!?" I yelled and ran as arrows flew past me. Fuck you skeletons...

You know what? This could all just be a dream! Why did I not think of this before? Yeah, a dream! I'll wake up any moment... Please?

"This has to be a dream! This has to- FFFFFAAAACK!" I tripped as an arrow was shot into my shoulder.

Great, I'm on my ass, propped up by a wall. I've never been this seriously hurt before, and my body just declared it won't move any more because of it! This is why I don't mine! Why did I decide to do this in the first place! Oh great, another creeper...  
I closed my eyes, what will happens now if I die?

I waited for the loud boom, but it never came. All I heard was, claws slashing? I open my eyes to see an Enderman right before me! with deep dark blue eyes, and pants? I can't take this any more...

(Enderman p.o.v)  
[few minuets ago]

"Bored, bored, bored..."

All we endermens do is pick stuff up and throw them somewhere else. It gets pretty stupid now and then. I wish there was something to do, maybe I can befriend that teal shirted human? Brother won't like that one bit if I did though.

"Humans are bad he says, they will kill you he says" I rolled my eyes, all that mute human does is leave his house for mining, or for any other supplies. Though he keeps leaving his house more often now... Why is that? Maybe he's seeing someone now? No, impossible, all the other humans died long ago. Only he survived the attack.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard someone yell... I HEARD SOMEONE YELL! Someone one is still alive besides the mute teal shirted guy!

I teleported, and teleported till I could pin point the sound. It came from that cave! I teleported in because it's faster, and if that person dies, then I'll be bored again. It'll be watching the mute guy for me again, I don't want that to happen.

"This has to be a dream! This has to- FFFFFAAAACK!" I heard the voice again. It sounds closer.

There the person.., it's a girl. That creeper is about to hurt a girl!

'Oh no, you don't!' I mentally yelled. I Charged and slashed the creeper with all my strength. He cut into two. Every thing is ok now... That's good. She looks so scared..,

"The creeper is gone now" I said extending my long hand.

Then, she fainted... Probably from exhausted. She has an arrow through her shoulder. I picked her up and teleported away, and walked back to the cave I'm staying at. In a few days I go back home, then I'll come back to the overworld. But First I have to help her...

Now that I got a better look at her, her features are strange. She has black hair, with three strips of blue one her right side if you where looking directly at her. She wears a purplish brown hoodie jacket, Tan paints and darker purplish brown shoes. She has lighter skin then the mute guy, Shorter too...

"It's going to rain soon, I better hurry up..." I said the I finally teleported away.

(Anonymous player)

I heard her scream, she must have fallen! I must be a fool to just leave her like that! I have to hurry! I have to save her!

"...!"

I was to late, I see an endermnan walking away with her... But she still breaths! I can still save her!

I ran, and ran as I took out my iron sword. I'm so close, almost there!  
But he teleported away! He must have sensed me... I hope she will be alright.

'Only notch will know...' I though... I must get back home, again. The sun has already fallen.


End file.
